Lover's Dance
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: Their isn't a Zoid fic anywhere on this site! Well no more! This fic is the first zoids fic on the board (moved from anime>>misc section to zoids on 12-9-01)


The two moons shone over us brightly, the stars around it sparking. In front of use there was a team of 3, all ready to battle. I teased and I boasted, but what was that all worth? Here I was in my zoid, my Gunsnipper. He was nearby, all ready to battle to his heart content. I smiled weakly and then focused on the battle ahead. When ever I got the courage to admit to him, it always ended out that I had taken something and I never told him my very secret I wish to tell.  
  


_Out here in the quiet of the night,  
Beneath the stars and moon  
We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true  
You look at me, I look away._

  
  
There she was, charging forward, like a dragon into battle. Her wild spirit drew me to her, like the proverbial moth to the flickering flames. I wished that she wouldn't just see the fights before her, the glory, the fame... just me. I wished that I could see into her eyes and find... Shaking my head, I focused on the battle on hand and found myself running from HER missiles. I laughed to myself as I ran, the missiles hitting our confused opponents. She was reckless and beautiful. Like the very wisp of teasing wind a man would wish to catch, yet never could. Whenever she came to talk, I wished to tell her my feelings. Yet I always cowered and teased her in my stead. It was just so hard for me to tell her that...  
  


_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
Don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
You might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
Say that, I love you._

  
  
I watched him from my zoid, my heart beating fast. Not just because of the battle we had just fought. No, every time I think of him, my heart starts to beat like this. I was so pathetic... I returned to base and then felt my zoid, receiving the comments and praise with false joy and pride. I walked into the bathrooms, making sure that no one was there and promptly locked the door. I turned on the water, feeling the hot water cascade down my body. I stared into the water, and then sunk into my dreams. The one of where I would tell him. But they always ended in where he would turn away and leave me there with empty feelings and a crying soul.  
  


_I practice all the thing that I could say,  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself today could be the day,  
But every time, I lose my nerve  
I look at you, you look away_

  
  
I watch her walk away into the residential area. I leaned in my seat, the others calling for me to come down. I wonder to myself what she would say if I admitted my feelings... Most likely laugh it off and shatter my heart. How I ached to tell her, to see her without those barriers she had put up around her heart, to feel her under me as we joined in a everlasting bond of love. Yes I often dreamt of her, her normally fierce eyes dulled with the knife of passion, her body withering under me. And always before I realized what was happening within my own dream, I woke up, my body aroused and the ache growing stronger each day. Not all my dreams are like that though thank God. Most of my dreams are the times when she would smile and then begin to say something... then I wake up... How I wanted to cry, for I didn't just lust for her, I wanted her to love me because... God damn it, I love her! I couldn't bare losing her to another man, especially Henry...  
  


_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
Don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
You might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
Say that, I love you._

  
  
I exited the shower, my normal clothes on, my hair dried. I passed into the comforts of the den to see him sitting there. I freeze for a second as his deep green eyes stare into mine. A moment passes and I snap out of it.  
"Hey!" I say, rather lamely if I may add.  
"Hi." He says calmly, sipping the glass of water in his hand. He was ignoring me, as if I was just a little girl or something! Anger rose inside of me and I turned and walked away, leaving him confused. I flopped into my cot and then let out the sigh I had been holding in. I stared at the wall and then slowly drifted to sleep. My dreams were of him again, but this time one of the more intimate and more embarrassing dreams. He was there, above me. For some god damned reason I wasn't fighting him, as if I was submissive or something... FAT CHANCE! But still, I had no control over my actions or body in the dreams. I could feel him, edging upwards till... I woke up the annoying call of Brad. One of these days I would kill the shaggy haired jerk! I walked out of bed, grabbing a pair of panties and a new pair of pants. I told you those dreams were embarrassing!  
  


_Why, do you turn away?  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you the way I do  
Can't you see?_

  
  
She left angerly as I drank my water. I sat there like the confused idiot I was, then sunk into the seat, turning on the TV screen, hoping to take my mind off of her. Nothing was really on, so I watched a battle that was happening nearby. Brad suddenly called me over; The professor wanted to talk to us. She was already there. For some reason she had changed out of her skirt into a pair of pants. I pondered upon this for a short while but I saw her glance at me from the corner of her eye. She blushed and then paid even more attention to the professor. I just stared at her and then turned my attention back to the professor's ranting, but why? Did she feel something, the same feelings I harbored for her? No... It couldn't be... could it?  
  


_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
Don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
You might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
Say that, I love you._

  
  
I let out a tortured breath as I left the room, not once glancing at him. I couldn't tell him about the feelings in my heart, the longing I bear, the weight upon my shoulders.  
  


_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
Don't know how to start_

  
  
I stare out the window at the stars passing by. My heart and mind wander, thinking only of her and what she meant to me. My heart told me to gather up my courage and just admit it. My mind told me to take my time. I was confused and confused I would stay till I chose a path out of that confusion.  
  


_I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
You might break my heart_

  
  
I just wanted to say...  
  


_Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to_

  
  
I just wanted to say...  
  
**I love you...**  
  


_Say that, I love you._

  
  
  
  
**AN: a note**  
The _italic_ words are the song lyrics  
The **BOLD** words are their combined thoughts  
  
You could easily guess the 2 characters in this fic, but for those of you who have no idea, it's Bit and Lina.... Of course it could be applied to anyone, if you forgo the green eye parts. Anyway, comments wanted!  



End file.
